Para eso están los amigos
by Artherisk
Summary: Naruto/Sakura. ¿No has dicho cosas de las que luego te arrepientes? Sakura sí. Pero, lo que no sabe, es que un mal día puede dar un giro inesperado... Único Capítulo.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Sólo esta historia, que hago por diversión. Y una cosa: La trama es mía. Si la tocas, juro que mandaré al _difunto_ –no, no celebres, no es Itachi– _Orochimaru _por ti. ¿Entiendes?

* * *

Correr, con la cabeza a punto de estallar, con el cuerpo gritando de dolor, y con el furiostato saltando la máxima medida no era el plan que tenía para un domingo.

No era el plan que tenía para _ese_ domingo.

No era el plan que tenía para el último día de las vacaciones (que eran pocas), y estaba segura de que NO era el plan que tenía para el día en que sus padres habían acordado "dejarla descansar" para irse en un corto crucero.

No, el plan que tenía era quedarse en su casa, acostada, con un enorme plato de palomitas de maíz, con una gran provisión de Coca–Cola y cinco películas que eran las mejores que podía haber elegido.

Su plan era disfrutar del primer día de _total_ relajamiento que había tendido en mucho tiempo.

Pero, por supuesto, _para eso están_ los amigos.

Justo en el momento en que oprimía "_Play_" en su control remoto sonó el teléfono. La rosa se levantó con una mueca asesina de su confortable y calentito sillón.

Ino.

– ¡Hola, Sakura!

–¿¡Qué demonios quieres!– gritó la aludida.

– Eh, ¡no te coloques así! Sólo quiero un _pequeño_ favor.

– ¿¡Cuál? – ¡_Maldita sea! _¿Por qué ahora?

– Bien – respondió sonriente su amiga – Sabes lo ocupada que estoy, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, la florería, mi madre… ¿también sabes que hay un último vestido azul que está en rebaja _sólo hoy_?

– Adivinaré.

– Entonces ¿lo harás? ¡Te pagaré después!

Tragándose sus palabras, Sakura asintió, susurrando un frío "Sí"

–OoO–

Ya tenía el _maldito_ vestido. Entró a la tienda de Ino, con un serio rostro. La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás al verla. Conocía esa mirada. Sería mejor que tomara el vestido, le pagara el dinero y después saliera corriendo.

La rosa le dio la prenda, y justo después caminó hacia la salida, sin importarle los llamados de su amiga.

Uno. Dos. Tres pasos después de salir de la floristería, se encontró con Lee.

Sakura pasó al lado del cejotas, sin saludarlo siquiera. Pero él sí lo hizo, sujetándola del brazo.

–H–Hola, Sakura–san.

–_Hola_, Lee– La muchacha luchó por un segundo contra el pelinegro, quien la soltó al instante. Mientras apenas levantaba el pie para salir corriendo, Lee habló de nuevo.

–¡Espera un segundo. Sakura–san!

La llamada se detuvo, volteándose a verlo con una torcida sonrisa.

– _¿Sí?_

Rock Lee, entonces, le pidió un favor.

–OoO–

Esto empezaba a pasarse de la raya. De verdad. Sakura esquivó un golpe de un hombre, con el cual jamás se imaginó estar luchando.

Maldijo a Lee. Y se maldijo a sí misma. Intentó recordarse por qué había aceptado el _estúpido_ planteamiento.

Bien: Rock Lee necesitaba entrenar con Neji, fruto de su querido maestro. Pero también necesitaba ir a otra parte con TenTen –ve a saber qué–. No podía faltar a ninguna de sus citas, pero prefería ir con TenTen. Estúpido amor adolescente. Así que, por consiguiente, necesitaba que _alguien_ fuera a pelear con Neji, y así no decepcionar a Gai–sensei.

¿Saben a quién se lo pidió? ¿Lo adivinan?

Exacto. En tai–jutsu, se sabía que Sakura era _grandiosa_. Así que, sólo necesitaba usar un buen gen–jutsu para convertirse en Lee. Y problema resuelto.

Y ahí estaba, luchando mano a mano con Neji, primo fortísimo de Hinata; quien al parecer, no había notado que ella no era Lee. Se felicitó a sí misma por el buen trabajo.

Pero aquí venía otra vez la pregunta: ¿_por qué_ había aceptado?

Oh, sí, claro. Porque Lee era _su amigo_.

Neji le dio, entonces, en uno de sus puntos de chakra. Rayos. Esto no podía durar más, _¡maldita sea!_ ¡Tenía cinco películas y un sillón en casa esperándola!

Concentró todas sus fuerzas en su puño. Y, luego, Sakura golpeó a Neji justo en la mandíbula. El oji–gris cayó a cincuenta metros, por lo menos, estrellándose con un árbol en el proceso.

Los aplausos y gritos de Gai, _su _maestro, se escuchaban por lo menos a diez kilómetros a la redonda, o eso parecía. Con un rápido apretón de manos, Sakura, entonces, salió corriendo hacia su casa. No le hizo caso a los gritos de _"Eh, ¡Lee! ¡Espera! ¡Celebra más tu fuerza de juventud!"_

–OoO–

Sólo faltaban unos pocos doscientos metros para entrar por la puerta de su cómoda casita.

180... 150… 100… ¡50!... La cuenta regresiva se cortó abruptamente cuando una mancha naranja se interpuso en su camino. Sakura apenas pudo detenerse antes de atropellar a Naruto en su carrera.

– ¡Hola, Sakura–chan! – sonrió el rubio.

La chica no respondió. Sólo miró a su mejor amigo con las pupilas reflejando _quítate–de–ahí–o–te–mataré. _

El ninja no hizo el menor ademán de retirarse. Después de todo, no había esperado que Sakura llegara a su casa por más de dos horas para ceder ahora.

– Sakura–chan… tú… quisieras… ¿iralIchirakuconmigo?– preguntó, decisión y timidez en sus ojos azules.

–…–

– ¿Sakura–chan?

–…–

–¿S–Sakura chan?– pidió el rubio, ya intimidado.

–¡NO!– respondió por fin la interpelada. –¡NO VOY A IR CONTIGO! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ?– gritado esto, la rosa caminó en tres zancadas lo que quedaba hasta su puerta. La abrió rápidamente, y dio un estrepitoso portazo.

–OoO–

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde su discusión con el rubio. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, y Sakura empezaba a preocuparse.

En una situación normal, ya Naruto hubiera tocado a su puerta, llamándola. Ya hubiera sonado el teléfono, con uno de sus mensajes o preguntando cómo estaba. Pero nada pasaba, nada sonaba, y Sakura tenía grabada en su mente la triste expresión del chico.

Maldijo una y otra vez. Se sentía como idiota. ¿Cuántas veces él la había apoyado en sus momentos difíciles? Sus 12 años regresaron a su memoria. Tragó saliva, pensando en él y cuánto había hecho _por ella. _Apagó la televisión. Tomó un abrigo. Y fue a buscarlo.

–OoO–

Sonrió cuando lo vio sentado al lado del árbol. _Su lugar secreto_, o así llamaba él a ese pequeño campo que había descubierto. Ella se acercó lentamente, y tocó su hombro. Naruto ni se molestó en voltear a verla. Sakura se recostó a su lado.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella.

–…–

– Oye, ya sé que estuvo condenadamente mal que te haya gritado. Sólo… tuve un _mal_ día. Un _terrible_ día, si me permites decirlo.

–…–

– Pero es que Ino, y Lee… –ella suspiró– el día de hoy… no salió como lo tenía planeado.–

–Sakura…– dijo él, hablando al fin – entiendo que todo el mundo tiene malos días. Pero… es que yo había preparado todo, ¿sabes? Tenía al viejo preparando decoración – El rubio le sonrió, entonces – Incluso tenía flores en todo el suelo del Ichiraku.

La chica le dio un suave empujón.

– Debería decirte que no te preocupes tanto por mí – le dijo, con una sonrisa tímida. Después se desdibujó su rostro, cambiando por una mueca de dolor –No entiendo cómo es que sigues conmigo. Soy malhumorada, fastidiosa, y te hiero todo el tiempo. A veces pienso que no te merezco, Naruto.

El ojiazul tomó su mano, con cariño – No sabes… no sabes cuánto te amo, Sakura. Te amo _demasiado_ como para dejarte.

–…–

– Además de que sé que te destrozaría si lo hiciera – el chico le dio una mirada tierna – también me destrozaría a mí hacerlo.

El shinobi volteó su rostro, entonces.

–Aunque entendería… si tú no sientes lo mismo– dijo, con la voz rota. Pero, entonces, sintió una cálida mano en su mejilla.

– Yo… yo sí lo siento, Naruto.

El rubio volteó, sorprendido, su rostro. Y se encontró con los labios de su mejor amiga.

–OoO–

Ambos estaban recostados en el sillón de la chica. Sakura sonrió, besando a Naruto. Éste le sonrió, sonrojado, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– Entonces…– dijo él, serenamente – ¿éste sigue siendo un mal día?

Ella tomó su rostro, mirando profundamente sus profundos ojos. Y entonces, contestó, alegre – En lo absoluto.

* * *

_(Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia) _

_Y aquí está mi contribución a la maravillosa pareja NaruSaku, con el OneShot más largo que jamás he escrito. Vamos, chicos, ¡esta pareja es la mejor! Me encantó escribir sobre ellos, ¿saben? Espero volver a estar por aquí muy pronto. _

_Si les gustó... ¿review?_


End file.
